Blame It on the Mistletoe
by louiselane
Summary: After spending the Christmas night at the Kent's, Lois gets herself in an awkward position with Clark.


**Title:** Blame It on the Mistletoe  
**Author:** Louise  
**Rating: **R  
**Category:** Romance.  
**Pairing:** Lois/Clark, Chloe/Jimmy and a little Lois/Oliver  
**Spoilers:** During "Justice" from season 6.  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own Smallville or its characters. No infringement intended.  
**Summary:** After spending the Christmas night at the Kent's, Lois gets herself in an awkward position with Clark.   
**Dedication:** To dandello for beta reading this fan fiction and helping me with my English and to Vikah who I wrote this fic for the DI Secret Santa. Merry Christmas!

Clark was in the loft looking at his reflection on the mirror, trying to figure out which tie would be better with the navy suit Martha bought to him to wear at the Kents' Christmas party this year.

It's had been five weeks since the unexpected kiss with Lois during the rain in the middle of the alley. That was when she planted a kiss on him thinking he was Oliver without knowing Clark was the one pretending to be Green Arrow that night.

Now he was avoiding Lois and Oliver, still ashamed for what happening and still smitten by Lois's kiss. It was indeed a hell of a kiss. One kiss that maked him feel alive like he never felt before and that burned him inside.

Clark shook his head trying to stop thinking about Lois while Shelby lay in the floor watching his master.

Suddenly he heard footsteps on the loft stairs. He noticed Lois was wearing a beautiful burgundy silk dress with spaghetti straps and silver sandals. Her long hair was down with curls on the edges.

"Hey Smallville. Are you ready? Mrs. Kent asked me to check on you."

"Yeah… almost" Clark explained as Lois curved her mouth into a smile. "You still haven't learned how to make the knot?"

"It's kind of tricky." Clark complained a little grumpy.

"Let me help you then." Lois pulled the tie from Clark's neck and puts on her own neck to make the knot.

"Wow." Clark said grinning. She frowned, confused.

"What?"

"I just had a deja vu. Remember when you help me with the tie two years ago for my high school graduation?"

"How could I forget? It was the day of the second meteor shower. Good times."

"Yeah."

Lois finished the knot and took it off of her neck before putting it back on Clark's neck. "There you go."

"Please try not to strangle me this time." Clark teased. Lois rolled her eyes.

"I'll do my best."

The tie fits perfectly on Clark's neck this time. Their bodies were really close as they shared silent looks and smiles that didn't need words to speak for them. They both gulped nervously and Clark could felt Lois's heartbeat racing and could smell the scent of her perfume. They were too close.

"Hey Kent." Oliver interrupted. They moved away from each other, really uncomfortable. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No… Yes." Lois and Clark said at the same time.

Oliver chucked noticing the tension between them. "I'm confused… It's a yes or a no?"

"Doesn't matter now." Clark grumbles before Lois planted a quick kiss on Oliver's lips and left the two men alone.

"Play nice, boys."

"Clark, did I really interrupt something?" Oliver asked crossing his arms suspiciously. "Did you kiss her again? One day with my leather gear is already going straight to your head."

"No, I didn't kiss her, Oliver. And in my defense, I also didn't kiss Lois in the first time. She kissed me."

"Right…." Oliver looked at him, still not convinced. "I need to talk to you, Clark. I have some news. I will leave town soon. I'll have to leave Smallville to help my team to track the 33.1 facilities Lex is hidden and unfortunally I can't explain that to Lois. I will have to break up with her."

"Wait… are you planning to tell her tonight?" Clark asked. "You can't do that."

"God, no! It's Christmas … I'm not a jerk to break up with her on Christmas Eve. But I will have to do that soon…"

"And what you want me to do?" Clark asked still suspicious.

"Take care of her. Look out for her, maybe try to put some sense on her head and make her stop getting in so much trouble." Oliver explained. He chuckled, making Clark laughs as well.

"That will be kind hard. Trouble is Lois's middle name."

"She will be probably be devastated after I left. And I hate myself for doing that and leave the city so soon, but it's the right thing to do. Lex must be stopped. Can I count with you, Boy Scout?"

"Of course. Seems looking out for Lois is already part of my job anyway. It will be a pleasure."

"Thank you, Clark." They shook hands exchanging smiles. "Now come on. The feast is ready. It's better we came quick before Bart eats everything."

"Yeah, you are right." Clark chuckled before picking up his jacket and putting.

The Christmas dinner was very festive in the Kents household. Besides Oliver and Bart , Victor was also there as guest. A.C unfortunally couldn't make it because he met a red haired mermaid called Mera so he'd rather spend Christmas with her.

For Clark's surprise an unexpected visitor popped up that night. It was the Martian that helped him a few weeks ago. His name was Jon'n Jones and he was friend of Jor-el who had been watching out for Clark without his knowledge. Clark was amused to see John'n and Bart arguing about Oreos. Seems John'n was not willing to share the cookies with the young speedster.

"Come on, man…" Bart insisted. "Just one. You have a full bag of them."

"No." John'n mumbles grump. "They are mine."

"Pleaseeeeee…" Bart whined, lusting for the chocolate goodies. "I only got a pair of socks from Clark. At least you got a bag with chocolate as Christmas gift."

"No."

"But it's Christmas…"

"Not on my planet. Besides, I don't share my cookies."

Chloe and Jimmy appeared later after leaving Jimmy's parents. Although the night was very calm and cheerful, Jimmy was not pleased with Bart's tempts to hit on Chloe.

"More champagne, Chloelicious?" Bart offered making Chloe giggles and Jimmy roll his eyes.

"Can you stop calling her that?" Jimmy asked annoyed.

"Why, Jimbo-boy?" Bart teased with a smirk.

"She is my girl. Now can you knock off already?" Jimmy said grumpily.

"I'm sorry, Bart, but he is right. Jimmy is the only guy I'm interest in. You are a cool guy and all but I'm not available. I'm sure you will find someone soon…" she said kissing Jimmy in the cheeks. "And you don't need to be jealous, Jimmy. You are my guy." Chloe told him. Jimmy opened a big goofy smile.

Meanwhile, Lois was very happy that night. She was spending the holiday with her family and friends although she missed Lucy who hadn't been around since she was still running away. But she got a phone call from her young sister at least. But besides the fact she didn't know Clark and Oliver's friends well it was a good night. She even drank three glasses of eggnog which was the perfect amount to make her a little ditzy.

"Lois, you shouldn't drink that much." Oliver advised her. "Look, maybe you should spend the night here instead coming back to your apartment. Chloe will spend the night at Jimmy's anyway."

"He is right, sweet." Martha nodded with a smile. "You can't drive in that condition."

"What condition? I'm not pregnant."

"Lois, don't be stubborn. It's for your own good." Clark pointed out grinning. "You can go back to your place tomorrow morning."

"Fine." Lois sighed, defeated. "But admit it Smallville, you love to have me around."

"Yeah, Lois. I love you picking on me constantly."

"So, I'll make the arrangements then." Martha said happy when everybody was already leaving the party. "Clark…"

"…I'll be in the couch. I know… I know…" Clark sighs a little frustrated. "Seems I'm married already."

"But not to me." Lois said frowning. "That will not happen in a million years."

"I know that, Lois."

"Can you imagine us married?" She cchuckled. Oliver was watching them bickering with an amused smile on his face.

"I try not to. Would be like my worst nightmare." Clark teased making Lois roll her eyes. "You bossing me around… full time."

"That's because I care, Clark. And I know what is best for my husband." She said joining Clark in the game fixing his tie that was still not right.

"I know, Lois but sleeping in the couch is not good for my back, you know…"

"So maybe you should buy a guest bed." Lois suggested with a smirk. "Because I'm not sleeping in the barn with Wilbur, Charlotte, Templeton and the other animals."

"Very funny, Lois." Clark shook his head laughing.

"Maybe you should buy a king size bed, then." Oliver suggested.

"Oliver!" Lois and Clark said in unison surprised at his presence.

"Are you crazy?" Lois asked shaking her head before leaving the living room. "Well, I'm really tired. Good night boys!" she said before walking up the stairs in the direction of Clark's room.

"Don't even joke about." Clark said, gulping nervously. "I would never dream of…"

"Yeah, Clark… Dreams…" Oliver completed his sentence. "Seems the only place you can have her these days, right?" Clark looked at him nervously. He didn't know what to say to help to fix the situation. "Maybe you should try to change that. Reality is so much better," Oliver continued.

"Wait… are you suggesting for me and Lois to…"

"I'm not suggesting anything, Clark. Don't put words on my mouth. I'm just saying… Lois will be alone and so are you. She can use some companionship during the time. Besides it's probably something you already thought about. You are a decent guy. I know you wouldn't make a move on her while she is with me. Just think about, okay?" Oliver suggested smirking before leaving the house. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Clark said looking confused and startled to the closed door. Did Oliver just suggest for him to date Lois after he left?

He lay down on the couch with Shelby lying on the floor as always as he wondered about Oliver's suggestion.

Lois awoke later during the night, thirsty. She walked though the living room still sleepy without noticing Shelby beside the couch where Clark was.

Suddenly to their surprise, Lois tripped on Shelby, falling into Clark's arms. He held her close to him. Shelby ran away to the kitchen crying.

"Thank you for catching me, Smallville."

"My pleasure." He laughed a little nervously when their eyes met for a split of second both gulping nervously when they moved their lips into each other's direction colliding into a fierce and passionate kiss.

Clark grabbed Lois' hair, pulling her body closer. Lois also pulled him reaching the shirt and pulling up without breaking the kiss.

Lois was wearing his favorite red and yellow flannel shirt to sleep in so Clark opened the buttons to remove the shirt. , Lois was only wearing her panties under the shirt, leaving Lois half naked on his lap. His hand started to move on every spot on her back, caressing tenderly, making her shivering a little bit when the cold air hit her skin. 

Lois pulled of Clark's pants before throwing them in the floor as long with his boxers. She bit her lower lip as Clark pulled off her panties as well before bring her body closer to him.

They moaned into each others mouth kissing with passion as Lois was atop of him moving her hips against his pelvis making him groans as Lois let a moan escape her lips as she felt his erection inside of her.

They switched places while Clark was kissing and licking her neck making Lois close her eyes with pleasure. Clark was kissing her long neck slowly going down until reaching her breasts. He cupped each one of them with his hands massaging them noticing them were full erect.Lois let out a whimper when Clark squeezed it before starting to suck it as Lois moaned, feeling his wet mouth against her bare skin as she hummed softly.

"Oh Clark…" Lois moaned pulling his hair.

"Lois…" He whispered kissing her belly before she pulled him back to her embrace, caressing his long broad arms while he was entering her slowly "You are beautiful."

"Oh my God!" Lois said almost out of breath feeling the waves of orgasm hitting her quick. "Oh Yes!"

Clark came after her as he collapsed his body against Lois's as they switched places again.Lois rested her head on Clark's bare chest while he was caressing her hair with tenderness.

"I love you, Lois." Clark said, making Lois giggles.

"I love you too, Clark," she said before they shared another passionate kiss.

Clark awoke wet and scared. He looked around and realized he was still alone in the living room besides Shelby, who still was sleeping.

It was a dream. A damn dream. But it felt so real. He still could feel Lois's scent against his nostrils, her smooth and soft skin against his own. Their kisses… oh the kisses….

Suddenly, the lights were on and Lois appeared in the living room wearing Clark's favorite red and gold flannel shirt.

"Smallville, are you still awake?" Lois inquired looking at him surprised, a little sleepy. Shelby noticed her presence and stood up, waging his tail happy.

"Yes, I am." Clark said trying to avoid her eyes, sweating nervously.

"Bad dream?"

"Something like that."

Lois was close to the couch, Shelby barked twice before jumping on Lois, making her falls into Clark's arms.

"Shelby!" They both said in unison.

"Bad Dog!" Lois complained, pointing her finger at him. He bowed his head whimpering before left the room to go to the kitchen.

Then Clark noticed mistletoe hanging on the ceiling making his eyebrows furrow. "Damn it!"

"What?"

"Look!" Clark pointed to the ceiling making Lois frowns. Mistletoe."

"Crap! We don't really need to… do we?"

"No, of course not… It's a stupid tradition anyway… besides you are with Oliver…"

"Right… Oliver." They exchanged awkward looks. "Although…."

"Yes?"

"It's probably bad lucky if we don't kiss. You know? Just one quick kiss… Like a friendly kiss. A good luck type of kiss. It doesn't need to mean anything besides that." Lois suggested as their lips started to brush against each other.

"Are you sure, Lois?" Clark asked still not sure if he should do that.

"It's just one quick kiss, Clark. A Christmas kiss. Besides we're under the damn mistletoe. We have to…" she explained before their lips finally collided together into a lustful kiss that wasn't as quick l as Lois had planned. It took some minutes before they finally parted.

Lois was breathing hard and so was Clark. Still a little uncomfortable with the situation, Lois sighed before pulling Clark by the shirt. He frowned.

"Since we still are under the mistletoe," she said with a naughty grin before kissing him again this time full of passion and desire. She got up without breaking the kiss, pulling him along with her. They came closer to the wall.

"Lois, what are you doing?" Clark asked between moans.

"Moving far away the damn mistletoe or we will never leave here." She explained trying to pull his shirt away.

"And now?"

"Too many clothes… and the mistletoe still close. It's not my fault, Clark. I blame the mistletoe," she said finally pulling off his shirt without breaking the kiss while Clark was unbuttoning her shirt as well, letting it fall slowly in the floor.

Her hands removed his pajama pants also falling in the floor with his boxers. Lois was with her back against the wall after she took off her panties.

Lois jumped on Clark's hips, feeling his erection teasing her inside while they were doing unsteady movements with their bodies. Lois wrapped her legs against his hips and entwined her arms around his neck, grabbing his hair with her hands.

Their breath was hard and out of control shifting their bodies, feeling like the world was spinning around them.

"Oh My God!" Lois moaned out loud, feeling Clark's chest against her hard nipples giving her chills.

"Lois… Oh Lois…" Clark growled kissing her fully again, sliding his tongue under her mouth, colliding their tongues in a crazy dance, tasting her like he never did before.

"Clark…" Lois whispered in his ear when she felt his erection inside of her. "Oh God! Please don't stop! I want you, Clark! I want you so bad… I need you," she said in a whisper teasing him. "Clark, I've been a very naughty girl, you know… I need to be punished."

Clark laughed and furrowed his bow joining her in the game. "Yeah? How bad?"

"Very very bad… I don't think Santa will bring me any presents this year…"

"He already did, Lois. Believe me," he said kissing her passionately before they fell to the floor next to the fireplace. Tired and sweaty, but fully satisfied. "You are my Christmas present."

Clark awoke again confused. A dream inside of a dream? That was for sure the most bizarre dream he had since he kissed Lois.

He looked around noticing he was still alone with Shelby who still was sleeping peaceful in the floor. He pinched his left arm to make sure he wasn't sleeping anymore. "Ow!" He cringeed which probably meant he was awake.

Clark decided go upstairs to check on Lois. She was still sleeping with her blue sleep mask on, dreaming peacefully probably about the guy in the red cape she told him once, Clark thought.

He looks at her noticing how sweet and beautiful she was and didn't resist kissing her in the cheek, caressing her hair with tenderness.

"Merry Christmas, Lois!" Clark whispered in her ear with the knowledge he couldn't have her now but maybe someday they would be together and so she would make his dreams come true.

**The End**


End file.
